Conventional digital imaging, digital video or web cameras (“webcams”) can be used for teleconferencing, surveillance, and other purposes. One of the problems with conventional webcams is that they have a very restricted field of vision. This restricted vision field is due to the limitations in the mechanism used to control the webcam and in the optics and other components in the webcam.
In order to increase the vision field of a webcam, the user might manually control the webcam to pan and/or tilt in various directions (e.g., side-to-side or up-and-down) and/or to zoom in or away from an image to be captured. However, this manual technique is inconvenient, as it requires the user to stop whatever he/she is doing, to readjust the webcam, and to then resume his/her previous activity.
Various other schemes have been proposed to increase the webcam vision field, such as adding complex lens assemblies and stepper motors to the webcams to permit the camera to perform the pan and zoom functions. However, complex lens assemblies are expensive and will make webcams unaffordable for many consumers. Additionally, stepper motors use moving or mechanical parts that may fail after a certain amount of time, thus requiring expensive repairs or the need to purchase a new webcam. Stepper motors may also disadvantageously suffer from hysterisis, in which repeated pan, tilt or zooming operations lead to slightly inconsistent settings during each operation.
Furthermore, repairs for webcams on set top boxes (STBs) are particularly expensive because of the required service call for repairing the STB webcam.
Accordingly, there is need for a new system and method to allow webcams to increase their vision field. There is also a need for a new system and method to permit webcams to perform particular operations, such as panning, tilting, and/or zooming, without using stepper motors or requiring the user to physically adjust the webcam.